Follow Your Dreams, Reach for the Skye
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Skye is a young girl with a voice in her head. Skye is looking for her big brother. Skye wants to explore. Skye is strong. Skye is scary. Skye will reach for the sky. Skye will find the people close to her heart.
1. Chapter 1: Follow The Voice

**I wrote this chapter in one of my journals. :3 I've been wanting to begin this for awhile...**

**Please enjoy! :D **

**Begins during Kingdom Hearts 2. **

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, the world was full of warm light<em>

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it_

_Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts_

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash, it spread…._

_The world disappeared into the darkness…_

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children. _

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world. _

_The recreated world, however, was no longer united. _

_It was divided into several smaller worlds_

_Because the true light was still hidden, deep within the darkness_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kid. Hey. Wake up."<strong>

_Huh…?_

"**I said wake up!"**

With that, bright blue eyes with small flickers of gold opened. She suddenly could _feel_. She was laying on soft, warm, very familiar sand.

Why was it so familiar…?

"**You really don't remember, do you?"**

She heard a sigh in her mind, and then memories began to play.

"**There."**

She closed her eyes. Beneath her eyelids, she could see three people close to her heart.

_Brother… Riku… Kairi…_

"**I know you want your precious big brother now. Let me help you… Will you let me…?"**

The girl's body began to shimmer in black-colored 'light'. She soon only saw through a black-colored visor, cold metal on her jawline. Her hair, just a shade from dark brown, flowed behind her head, to her shoulders, and she now wore a form-fitting black and red suit, black gloves, and metallic-like boots(1). It happened before she could give a reply. Without her consent, or perhaps it was simply instinct, her hand rose until it was parallel to her chest. Her hand flicked, and a strange key-like blade was it in. The voice from before sounded in her mind.

"**That's a keyblade. For now, you'll use mine. My keyblade is Void Gear. Don't scratch it."**

Her other hand rose and was shaped similar to a claw. She then clenched her fist, and some type of black portal appeared.

"**Enter the Dark Corridor. Go to a new world."**

Curious, the young girl walked into the darkness. Her suit and mask protecting her.

"**Keep moving. You can overtake the Darkness, but it can overtake you as well."**

The voice told her. She kept moving, to the end of the corridor.

She could do this.

She would do this.

She would find _him_.

After all, she was _his _sister.

She was Skye.

She was Sora's little sister.

And she would reunite with her Big Brother, and her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Think of Vanitas's outfit from Birth By Sleep, mask and all. <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Find The Friend, Gain A Power

**Second chapter! :D **

* * *

><p><em>A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory...<em>

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream..._

_I want to line the pieces up…_

_Your's…_

_And mine..._

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, she had face planted into a hard sidewalk. She felt her foot twitch as she stood, her suit shimmering away, leaving her original clothes; a blue tunic with a red pouch holding her allowance and small, special items, like her precious golden crescent moon charm or her own silver crown charm, black leggings that go to her knees, and silver-colored comfortable sandals. Her eyes had returned to being their normal blue, and she had helmet hair. She shook her head after standing, causing her hair to fall into her face. She quickly pulled strands of her brown hair behind her ear as she began to walk.<p>

"Where am I…?" she wondered aloud.

"**Another world, kid. That's where you are. I think this world is **_**Twilight Town**_**, but I'm not quite sure…" **The voice within Skye's head answered.

_Twilight Town? _She thought. She soon gained the feeling that the voice slapped her.

"**Don't repeat me!" **the voice scolded her.

Skye vaguely wondered if she was insane.

"**Nope." **the voice quickly told her, "**You're not crazy." **

Shrugging slightly, she continued moving. Eventually, though, she found herself surrounded by white beings that moved like a drunkard.

"**Summon Void Gear!"** the voice ordered nearly immediately. Skye complied, summoning the dark keyblade.

"**Tell me… do you have negative emotions? If you do… Dig within them, and within your own power. Unleash my Unversed to assist you." **

Skye nodded slightly, digging into all her anger at being younger; being in Sora's shadow at home, despite him doting on her. Her anger when she couldn't go with Sora cause she was too young.

Suddenly, four black-skinned, red eyed, humanoid creatures riding riding a wheelbarrel-like thing appeared around her. She found herself speaking aloud to them, her voice… warped, somehow, to her ears.

"_**Attack!" **_

And the creatures obeyed.

"**Monotrucker Unversed. Nice job." **the voice praised her. She smiled, and joined the fight. The Monotruckers were doing fine, but she somehow knew they'd need her help. Quickly, she and the four Unversed dispatched the white drunkard creatures.

_Do you know what those things are? _The girl asked the voice.

The voice was silent, as if thinking.

And then…

"**Nobodies. Dusks, I think…"**

_What are Nobodies?_

"**Bodies left without a heart. Their opposites are the Heartless, hearts without a body."**

_And Unversed…?_

"**My creations. Creatures created from negativity."**

_And… And you?_

"**...You asked sooner than expected. I am Vanitas-"**

_I'll call you Van then. _

"**Van…? Why nickname _me_?"**

_Cause you're my friend. _

"**Friend…?"**

_Mhm. _

Van was silent. Skye chuckled mentally.

"**Just keep moving."** Van ordered. Skye nodded, and kept moving, the Unversed trailing behind her.

Eventually, she heard a yell and saw someone out of the corner of her eye attempt to attack her with some type of bat. Quickly, one of the Monotruckers protected her, using its pickaxe-like hands to parry the attack.

"Who are you?! What are these creatures?!" exclaimed a blonde haired boy angerly.

"I'm Skye. These are Unversed." Skye said simply, "Who're you?"

"I don't have to tell you!" the boy yelled.

"Its only polite…" Skye's face fell. The boy seemed to frown.

"...Hayner."

Skye's face brightened, "Its nice to meet you, Hayner!"

"**To get rid of the Unversed, simply imagine them disappearing back into you." **Van advised. Skye did as told, and the Unversed disappeared.

Hayner looked at her, "Aren't you a bit young to be traveling by yourself with those creatures…?" he asked.

"No!" Skye shook her head. Speaking of that… how old-

"**Ten." **

And there's her answer. She was nine before she woke up on the Play Island Beach… so it had been a year…?

"**Yep."**

"What're you doing here anyway?"

"Searching for my big brother and our friends. Have you seen my big brother? His name is Sora."

"Wait… Sora? I've seen someone with that name… He took the train a few days ago."

Skye beamed at him, "Thanks for telling me!" she said, "How much do I need for a ticket?"

After getting the info, she rushed off to find the train station, but eventually found someone in a black coat. She found herself walking up, though once the figure noticed her they began to back away, as if she was a scary creature aiming to kill them. The person was tall, their facial features covered by the hood of the coat they had.

"**Take their hand." **Van instructed. Skye ran to the person, and took their hand before they could react. Her eyes closed quickly, and similar to how her body acted instinctively when she was summoning Void Gear and a Dark Corridor.

She was suddenly enveloped in happiness. She knew that hair anywhere!

"Riku!" She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"...Skye. Are you real…?"

"Mhm!"

She then glomped the sixteen year old silver-haired male, smiling all the way. Riku hugged back, his hood falling to reveal tanned skin, golden eyes, and extremely long silver hair.

"**Those eyes… Xehanort…" **Van's voice was shaky.

_No, its Riku!_

"**Still… how…?"**

_It doesn't matter, Van-Van! _

"How?"

"Van helped me!"

"Van?"

"Mhm!" Skye nodded as Riku stood, one arm holding up the small girl and the other placing his hood back onto his head.

"I see. At least you're safe." Riku seemed extremely relieved. He began to place her onto the ground, but she held onto his coat.

"I wanna go with you. I wanna find Big Brother." Skye said. Riku frowned under his coat.

"But its too dangerous…"

"No its not!" Skye flicked her wrist, and Void Gear appeared. Riku's eyes widened considerably.

"Skye you're… a keyblade wielder?!"

Skye nodded.

"I can help Riku!"

"Ansem. Call me Ansem right now."

"Why…?"

"Cause Sora can't know who I am."  
>"Kay!"<p>

Skye's skin shimmered until her suit was back, including her helmet, "Then call me Vani!" she exclaimed.

"**Vani…?"**

_Short for Vanitas! Like Van! _

Riku just nodded, "Alright, Vani… Let's go."

Skye then summoned a Dark Corridor, much to Riku's surprise, judging by the sound he made. Skye simply bounced into it, and they moved through the darkness to other worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye has met up with Riku, and the voice in her head has been named! <strong>

**I love Vanitas X3 **

**Please review! **


End file.
